Non-Patent Literature 1 below discloses a high frequency switch for switching a passing path of a transmission signal or a reception signal, which is a high frequency signal.
This high frequency switch is structured by the following four transistors Q1 to Q4:
(1) a transistor Q1 having one end connected to a common terminal COM and another end connected to an input terminal IN1;
(2) a transistor Q2 having one end connected to the common terminal COM and another end connected to an input terminal IN2;
(3) a transistor Q3 having one end connected to the input terminal IN1 and another end that is grounded; and
(4) a transistor Q4 having one end connected to the input terminal IN2 and another end that is grounded.
In this high frequency switch, when a passing state is set between the input terminal IN1 and the common terminal COM while a shutoff state is set between the input terminal IN2 and the common terminal COM, the transistors Q1 and Q4 are controlled to be in an on state and the transistors Q2 and Q3 are controlled to be in an off state.
On the other hand, when a shutoff state is set between the input terminal IN1 and the common terminal COM while a passing state is set between the input terminal IN2 and the common terminal COM, the transistors Q1 and Q4 are controlled to be in an off state and the transistors Q2 and Q3 are controlled to be an on state.
By controlling the states of the transistors Q1 to Q4 in this manner, it is possible to change the passing path of the high frequency signal.
In this high frequency switch, by widening gate widths of the transistors Q1 and Q2, saturation power of those transistors Q1 and Q2 increases, and thus power handling capability of the switch can be enhanced.